


Nighttime Wanderings

by ruthmakesstuff (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bipolar!Anders, spoilers for All That Remains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ruthmakesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke bumps into Anders at an odd hour of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime Wanderings

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet, really. Enoy!

Hawke has taken to bandit-hunting at night when she can’t sleep – and since Leandra’s death, there have been quite a few nights like that.

On one of these bandit-hunting nights, she is surprised to find Anders walking the streets, a spring in his step she’s never seen before.

“Anders, what are you doing?”

“Love! I just wanted to go on a walk!” He sounds like he's about to burst with joy at seeing her - or perhaps at the prospect of walking. 

“At 3am?” Hawke is quizzical, cautious.

“Yes! Couldn’t sleep, got hand cramp from writing so many copies of the manifesto - I wrote 12, just today - and thought, ‘why, Darktown’s a beautiful place at night’. Mind you don’t trip over the corpses, of course. Someone should really pick those up, I could have sworn we killed those particular bandits a good while ago,” he says, grinning wildly.

“Right. And have you added extra feathers to your pauldrons?”

“For bulk! And warmth. Plus, feathers. Gluing things is so… y’know?” he says, with exhiliration in his voice.

“No, I don’t know. Anders, love, go back to bed.” Hawke is gentle with her words.

Anders pauses. “Ah, there’s the sticking point.”

“What is?”

“The clinic isn’t _real_ ,” says Anders, as if admitting some embarrassing secret.

At this point, it’s pretty evident that Anders is manic, so Hawke does the only thing she knows how – she takes him by the hand, and leads him through the basement entrance to the Hawke estate. There, she runs him a bath, and indulges his slightly erratic conversation until the warm water and comfortable environment lulls him into the sleep that he couldn’t get on a thin mattress in the back of the clinic he didn’t think was real.


End file.
